Two Blonds Make a Right
by AgentSheryl
Summary: A story about how two very different people find love. Smoaking Canary
1. A Stormy Night

_Totally meant to thank my wonderful beta for helping me write this story._

As the skies started to flash with lightning and boom with thunder a certain blond started to worry about Sara and her fear of storms. Over the sounds of thunder Felicity hears a light knock at her front door. She goes to open the door

"Wha...Sara what are you doing here, its pouring?" She asked surprised.

"Well I just got off work and was in the neighborhood, Can I come in?" Sara asked shivering.

Felicity then steps aside and quickly says "Yea…yeah, come in." She then closes the door and says "We should get you out of those wet clothes. I mean not WE as in I help get you out of your clothes but you change into something dry so you don't get sick, and now I'm rambling in which I will stop in 3...2..1." she then exhales while trying to avoid Sara's eyes. "You're still cute." Sara says while smirking at the babbling IT girl in front of her. "You know what; maybe you should go take a warm shower while I look for some old clothes for you." Felicity tells Sara who has removed her jacket and boots while Felicity was talking.

Felicity shows Sara to the bathroom for a hot shower to ease the chill of the night and the rain that had soaked through her clothes. She moved to her bedroom and took out her warmest fleece pajamas and heated a towel for the cold woman.

After a few minutes Felicity could start to see steam making its way out of the crack at the bottom of the bathroom door and decided it was time to go back in. With a soft knock she spoke through the door, "Sara? Sara may I come in? I have a warm towel for you and something for you to wear."

A soft, "Sure," was the only reply. Felicity stepped into the bathroom and quickly shut the door behind her, not wanting the warmth to escape. Through the blanket of steam and the clear shower door Felicity could make out the strong, slightly marred body in the shower.

As much as she wanted to give her friend some privacy, she couldn't help admiring the dripping body before her. From the soaking, wet blond hair, down curved shoulder and a toned back, to a perfectly shaped round bottom. Further down she noted Sara's legs; long and lean. It was perfect. Yes there were scars splattered across Sara's perfect physique, but that only served to captivate Felicity further. They were signs of strength, and determination and a fundamental will to survive that Felicity both admired and envied. She was mesmerized.

Sara must have noticed that the door hadn't opened again with Felicity's exit as she peered over her shoulder to find the other blond standing in the middle of the bathroom, clothes and towel still in hand. Startled Felicity jumped slightly, a blush creeping up her cheek, embarrassed at being caught staring. "I'll just leave these here for you, and leave. Yes that's it, I'll leave. I'll be outside if you need anything. Not that you would need anything in the bathroom. I'll just go now." She rambled as she set the clothes down on counter and headed hastily back out the door.

Mortified at what she had done, Felicity made her way to her kitchen to take out a bottle of wine. She opened the wine to let it breathe and took two glassed out of the cabinet before making her way to the living room and putting on the TV.

Sara emerged from the bathroom looking slightly pink from the hot water, and calmer than she had when she arrived. "Come, sit." Felicity motioned to the couch, "I opened some wine and thought we might watch a movie, your choice."

"Sure, sounds nice." Sara replied, with a fake upbeat tone.

"Look, Sara, I know you don't like storms, I don't blame you, I'm not crazy about them either and I have always been inside when one comes up. But you are here now, and safe. It's going to be OK"

Sara couldn't quite believe she had a friend quite as good as Felicity, so light and happy, in a world of darkness. However there was still a nagging in her gut she couldn't deny. "It's not that felicity. Well it is, I really don't like storms, but it's something else too. You are the best friend I have had in a long time and I just don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Uncomfortable? Why would you make me uncomfortable, there is more than enough space on the couch for both of us, we may just need to snuggle a little?"

"It's not the couch, Felicity. I saw you, in the bathroom. You were looking at my scars. I'm sorry you had to see them."

"What? Sara, no. Um, I…was…I. I wasn't exactly looking at your scars; well I was, but not just your scars," Felicity blushed and looks down to her hands in her lap. "It's just, you are so strong and you have survived so much and you still manage to look absolutely gorgeous all the time, I wish I was like that. As for your scars, you should know that they don't bother me Sara. They are a sign of your strength, and every fight you won to survive. I think they are beautiful," she finished looking Sara in the eyes.

"Really, so you don't hate them?" Sara almost looks hopeful, a glint in her eyes that Felicity has never seen before.

"Of course not, you are beautiful Sara."

"Thank you. And you are strong too Felicity, so much stronger than you see."

They settle onto the couch after that, drinking wine and watching a variety of romantic comedies that Sara missed while 'on the island'. Eventually they both fall asleep, Felicity at the edge of the couch with Sara's head in her lap. The storm rages outside, but neither of the blonds notice


	2. Calm Morning

_I would love to thank my wonderful Gin2a for helping me with this story._

* * *

The next day Sara is the first to wake due to her having to wake up before sun rise during her time in the league. The first thing she noticed was that she was on someone's lap to be specific she was on Felicity's lap. So as the fully realized that she quickly got up but not so quick as to wake up the sleeping blonde. When she sat up she looked at the snoozing IT girl and said to herself _she looks so adorable asleep_.

With her glasses on the side table and her hair tangled and curly she had never looked more beautiful to Sara. She wondered if Felicity even realized just how special she was. A rare beacon of hope in an otherwise dark world. Sara had seen her fair share of darkness, and a few extra shares for good measure, but looking at the genius peacefully sleeping on the couch Sara couldn't help but be grateful for which ever god had brought this wonderful woman into her life.

Felicity began to stir on the couch. Unconsciously missing the warmth and security another body provided. She slowly opened her eyes and noted happily that Sara was still there. Sitting across from her on the living room chair, unfairly put together for this time of the morning. In Felicity's mind, no one should look that functional before coffee, she for one, could barely remember her own name until at least through her first cup. Yet there Sara sat, hair impossibly perfect, eyes shining and at least looking much happier than she did during the storm last night.

"Ag" Sara heard Felicity groan, wondering if she had overstayed her welcome she was starting to get up, off the couch while apologizing for the inconvenience. "I'm sorry Felicity."

With another groan Felicity managed a reply, "yeah, you should be. How is it possible that some of us look like a shiny new penny in the morning, and the rest of us mere mortals look like something the cat dragged in?"

"What," Sara may have been awake, but she was not awake enough to decipher the meaning of one of the other woman's babbles. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have stayed all night, I know you have work this morning, I'll just get going."

"Wait. What? Of course you should have spent the night. How could you think, for one second, that I didn't want you here?" Felicity answered perturbed.

"It's just, you woke up, and saw me, and then you groaned. I thought you were hoping I had left already. I don't normally stay here until you wake up when you let me crash on your couch."

Felicity smiled in the way that only she could, in the way that can light up and entire room, and then she let out a laugh. She was laughing at Sara, and for the life of her, Sara couldn't understand why.

"I didn't groan because you are here silly. I'm really glad you stayed; I would have felt terrible if you had left already. Now I can make us breakfast and we can start the day right. It's the most important meal of the day you know. I never understood why though? Aren't all meals important, regardless of the time of day. And cereal is just as tasty for supper as it is for breakfast."

"Felicity" Sara cut in half way through what appeared to be an unstoppable ramble. "Sorry, what what was I talking about before cereal? Oh yeah, my groaning. I wasn't groaning because you are here, I was groaning because it's so early it's almost the middle of the night and you still look so beautiful. Whereas I look like a truck has hit me when I wake up."

Sara couldn't help laugh at her; here she was worried that Felicity didn't want her around, when she actually just called her beautiful. This was turning out to be a really good morning.

"So what would you like?" Felicity asked snapping Sara out of her thoughts. "Huh what did you say?" the confused vigilante asked. Heading to the kitchen to make some coffee the sleepy blond asked "I have some cereal or I can make some eggs and toast". Sara then got off the chair and went to sit at the table in the small kitchen. "I'll have some eggs and toast if you don't mind" Sara answered. Felicity soon starts taking all the ingredients from their respective places in the kitchen, "it's no problem at all, I was going to make me some anyway," She said from the fridge while taking out the eggs. "How do you like your eggs cooked?" Felicity asked Sara. "Scrambled please" Sara replied.

Few minutes later Felicity finished cooking and starts setting the table. "You need some help?" Sara asked while getting up from her seat. "Uh yes please, if you can grab the cups from the cabinet over there" She responded while nodding her head over to the cabinet a few feet away. After the table was set and the food was served both girls sat down and started eating. "So Sara what are your plans for today?" Felicity asked after pouring herself another cup of coffee. "Nothing really, might head over to the foundry and get in a workout before having to go out on patrol tonight." Sara replied before taking a sip of her orange juice. Felicity then got up to put her plate in the kitchen. "No don't I will put away the dishes you go get ready for work, I'll wait for you so we can leave together" Sara exclaimed while getting up from her seat "You cooked so I should clean, it's the polite thing to do since I'm the guest" Sara added before the bottled blond could protest. So Sara collected the dishes and started to wash them while Felicity went to get ready.

When Sara finished with the dishes she also got dressed in her clothes from last night. When Felicity finished getting ready she appeared in the living room to see the smaller blond flipping through the channels on her TV. "There's really nothing good on in the morning unless you like the news or kiddie programs" Felicity told Sara. "I know I was just flipping through while I wait for you. So are you ready to leave?" Sara asked while getting up from the couch. "Yeah, do you need a ride to the foundry?" Felicity asked while putting on her jacket. After she put on her jacket Sara then replied "No thanks, walking there is part of the workout". The two blondes then walked outside to the car out front. When Felicity entered her car the older blond then leaned into the window and softly said "Well I guess I'll see you tonight before patrol". "Yeah, I guess" the spectacled girl answered while not looking the other blond in the face. Both girls then awkwardly said goodbye and the one in the car drove away with the other walking in the opposite direction in her rearview mirror.


	3. Bad Day

**_Sorry it took like two weeks for this, I blame the new promos, that 12 day Simpson marathon and Sims4. I would like to thank my awesome beta for editing this and helping me when I was stuck._**

* * *

Bad:

Adjective

1. of poor quality; inferior or defective.

- (of a person) not able to do something well; incompetent.

2. Not such as to be hoped for or desired; unpleasant or unwelcome

If you were to describe the day Felicity was having that would be the word to do it. First her coffee broke so she couldn't have usual 2 cups of Joe to start the day. Then her car wouldn't start for over an hour so she got to Queen Consolidated late which isn't normal for since she's normally there early. To make matter worst she had to go to a meeting right away so there was no way for her to get any coffee until lunch. When she finally had time for lunch she easily downed 3 cups of coffee. When she went over to her computer to start work her server crashed so she had to head down to where she formerly worked.

When she got to the IT department she found someone who was incapable of helping her so she spent the next hour or so fixing the server herself. When she finally got back upstairs she was way behind on her work. While copying out some paperwork for Oliver the copier ran out of toner. When she went to replace it she got some toner on her skirt so she had to change into to an extra she keeps for emergency. Before she knew it, it was 6 o'clock and it was time for her to head to the foundry. She then proceeded to clock out and get in her car to the lair.

Felicity slams the door to the back entrance of the Arrow Cave and stomps her way over to her computer setup. She doesn't even notice the small vigilante working on the salmon ladder. After typing on the keyboard for a few minutes she lets out a loud sigh. "Rough day?" Sara asked from behind her. Felicity jumps a little in her seat "That's one way to describe it". The sweaty blonde sat down in the chair across from Felicity the said "Tell me what happen". "My coffee machine broke, then my car wouldn't start for a hour so I arrived to work late which is something I've never done before since I dislike when people are late, then as soon as I got to QC I had to rush to a meeting so I wasn't able to have a drop of coffee until lunch ..." "Whoa Felicity breathe. Remember you need to breathe". Sara interrupted while smiling at the younger blond. Felicity then takes a deep breath "Sorry I keep forgetting, okay where was I? Oh yeah, So after I finally get my coffee I think to myself 'hey maybe my day will finally turn around' but it doesn't, When I got back to my desk my computer server crashed and the person down in the IT department was no help at all so I had to fix it myself. When I finally got back to my desk I was way behind on my work, then while I was copying some paperwork for Oliver the copier ran out of toner so then I try to replace it but instead I got some on my skirt" Felicity looks to see Sara looking at her lap "I changed into a spare I keep for an emergency. So then before I know it, it's 6 o'clock and I'm still not done so I'm going to have to go into work early tomorrow to catch up".

"Wow, I take back what I said earlier rough doesn't even cover the kind of day you've had" Sara tells Felicity. Sara then gets up to hug the younger girl. Felicity sighs into the small girl's shoulder. "Hey you know what would be good right now? Me training you so you can release some of that pent up anger"

Felicity sighed; she was never the greatest fan of training. However she had, had a really bad day and it seemed to work for the other members of the team. From a purely scientific standpoint the release of endorphins could only improve her mood and Felicity was a scientific person.

"I suppose we could give it a shot," she conceded. Felicity then goes to get changed. When she came out the restroom, dressed in fitted pink and black tank and black yoga capris, she sees that Sara is standing over by mats, looking toned and powerful in black sports bra and black sweat capris. "Do you remember how I said you should plant your feet" Sara asked. Felicity nods her head and separated her feet the proper distance. Sara then stands in front of her with both hands raised and say "Hit me". "What! No I'm not going to just hit you. What if I accidentally hurt?" Felicity asked. Sara chuckles and said "Then I will be impress and proud. Okay so let's go left, right, left, left then right". Felicity follows the command and does the combo

Felicity follows the command. Going through the motions of the combo. Left, right, left, left, right. Over and over until they are both warmed up and the real training can begin. Felicity still can't train like the guys - well the guys and Sara, she doesn't think she ever will, but since she started on the team she is much better than she used to be. That is in no small part due to Sara's help. Oliver refused to be anywhere around when she trains, in fact he is generally out on patrol at the time. Roy tries to help, but he utilized his strength for most of his technique and doesn't really consider that she is much smaller and will never be as strong as him, even without the Mirikuru. Diggle is wonderful, but he is Diggle, so he is always wonderful. He really helped her, taught her how to punch and how to get away from an attacker. Sara is different though. Sara doesn't treat her like she is weak, like she should just be able to run away. Sara teaches her to fight. Of course it also helps that Sara is about the same size as her and can teach her how to use it as an advantage, unlike the guys.

Once they were both warmed up and the basic techniques had been gone over again Sara started showing Felicity some more complex defenses. Sara took it slowly at first, explaining exactly what she was going to do and what Felicity should do to counter it. In this particular attack, Sara was going to come at Felicity from the front, and Felicity would have to block the impending strike, move out of the way and flip Sara. It was not a novice maneuver but Sara was eager to see what Felicity could do.

Sara started the attack and as she stepped in for the strike, Felicity did a perfect block, moving swiftly out of the way and easily using Sara's own momentum flipped her onto her back.

Sara lay supine on the training mats, staring up at a very happy Felicity who seemed very proud of herself, and maybe just a little smug. Sara didn't blame her; she took to the motions far sooner than expected. Staring up at her Sara had to smile, she looked happy and proud and her gleeful laugh filled the dark corners of the foundry. Sara had never known training to be fun; it was a necessary skill to survive, and a daily task to push herself to be better than the day before, better than her opponent. It was survival. Training with Felicity was fun, she was beautiful and toned and bright, even in the darkness of the world they had both become a part of. Seeing her smiling after getting Sara on her back was one of Sara's best times, although she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have been on her back under Felicity under different circumstances.

Snapping Sara from thoughts she heard a beeping sound coming from Felicity's computer. "Uh, Felicity I think your computer is beeping" Sara said while motioning her head toward the computer set up. "Oh yeah, you need help getting up?" Felicity asked. Sara then jumped from her back to her feet "No I think I got this," she answered. "Showoff" Felicity whispered under her breath. Sara, with her assassin trained hearing, just smirked at the other blond. Sara changed into her Canary outfit while Felicity went to figure out where the distress call was coming from. When Sara comes out from getting changed Felicity yells out "There is a hostage situation at the bank down by Hyde Park!" "Do you know how many have been taken?" Sara asked hurriedly. "No but there are 7 gunmen and they're heavily armed" Felicity answered. Sara starts to head out when she hears Felicity yells out "Oliver is on his way there but be careful and come back in one piece okay!" Sara looks back at the younger girl and smiles while yelling back "No promises!"


End file.
